


yara-ma-yha-who

by fast_love



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Jokes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Vampires, Юмор, вампиры, нецензурная лексика, упоминания смертей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fast_love/pseuds/fast_love
Summary: Когда Феликс умер, ему месяц как исполнилось девятнадцать, и последнее, о чем он думал - его возможная ближайшая смерть.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	yara-ma-yha-who

Когда Феликс умер, ему месяц как исполнилось девятнадцать, и последнее, о чем он думал — его возможная ближайшая смерть.

На каникулах перед четвертым семестром он поехал с семьей к родственникам в Корею. Они делали так каждый год, и в этот раз тоже не стали нарушать традицию несмотря на то, что ему предстояли выпускные экзамены. Феликс всегда очень жалел об этом — что ему стоило немного надавить на родителей? Почему не сказал им, что беспокоится из-за экзаменов, не настоял на том, чтобы остаться дома? Но никакого предчувствия Феликс не ощутил, напротив, он очень хотел поехать, чтобы отвлечься от нервного мандража и по-настоящему отдохнуть, что не удалось бы дома в Сиднее.

Они сильно задержались в Корее. Семестр давно начался, но у родителей возникли дела, и они остались на полторы недели дольше запланированного. Так и вышло, что двадцать первого октября они все еще были в Сеуле, а именно — ехали на машине через реку Хан.

Феликс думал об этом уже столько раз, но не переставал удивляться, как все сошлось один к одному: они задержались в Корее, они поехали все вместе на машине по скучным отцовым делам и выбрали именно чертов Сонсу, которому именно в этот день нужно было обрушиться.

Мост зашатался, и центральная часть рухнула вниз, в воду, так быстро, что он даже не успел ничего понять. Просто на машину со всех сторон вдруг будто начало давить, и он понял — они упали, они почему-то упали и теперь в реке. Дверь не открывалась, придавленная толщей воды, и та просачивалась внутрь.

Отец был весь в крови — он сильно ударился о приборную панель при падении, мать от удара тоже потеряла сознание, а он почему-то нет.

Умирать оказалось долго — вода отвратительно медленно заполняла салон, а он все это видел, он это видел и задыхался в затонувшей машине до тех пор, пока вода не достигла его лица и не накрыла его — только тогда он наглотался ее и отключился.

Феликс очнулся в больнице — вернее, он так подумал. У него мелькнуло в голове — ну вот, выжил, придется сдавать экзамены. Веселая нелепая мысль ушла, стоило ему оглядеться. Вокруг не было никаких приборов, и лежал он на металлическом столе в помещении, напоминавшем морг. Это и был он.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался с ним мужчина в черном свитере, посмотревший на него устало и безучастно.

Он повернулся к двери и крикнул:

— Еще один очнулся! Будет жить!

Феликс попытался сесть, и это далось ему без усилий. Он оглядел свои руки. На нем не было никаких повреждений, только он был очень уж бледным.

— Ваше имя, — все так же монотонно сказал свитер.

— Феликс Ли, — на автомате ответил он.

Тот вписал его имя в графу и подал ему лист бумаги и ручку.

— Что это? — непонимающе посмотрел на мужчину Феликс.

— Документ о неразглашении государственной тайны. Подпишите вот тут. И обмакните сюда палец, нужно оставить отпечаток. Вы, наверно, с корейской системы подписи не знакомы…

Феликс подписал, не читая, как послушный мальчик, привыкший делать то, что ему говорят.

— Где я?

— В особом отделе. Прежде, чем вы спросите: вы пострадали при обрушении моста Сонсу. Это большая трагедия, умерли почти все, но мы смогли спасти пятнадцать человек, в том числе и вас.

Понятнее не стало.

— Дело в том, что вы умерли, Феликс-ши.

У него, наверно, галлюцинации после обрушения.

— Чего? — вырвалось невежливое у Феликса.

— Вы умерли от утопления. Задохнулись, если совсем точно. Так как вытащили вас довольно быстро, тело почти не пострадало, и выглядите вы нормально, почти как при жизни. Только из-за холодной воды у вас всегда будут мурашки и… скажем, сморщившаяся кожа в определенных местах, на груди, например. Постоянная реакция на холод.

Феликс опустил голову вниз, смутился и прикрыл грудь рукой.

— Где мои родители?

— Они скончались. Ваш отец умер еще до полного погружения машины под воду, от удара, тело матери необратимо пострадало от воды, потому спасти их не удалось. Соболезную.

Феликс опустил руку.

— Вы шутите? Я ничего не понимаю… — растерянно протянул он, и почувствовал, что начинает улыбаться.

Сейчас он скажет, что это розыгрыш.

Вместо этого свитер подошел к нему и достал что-то из кармана. Это было зеркало. Он показал ему его отражение.

Феликс был бледным, но в целом выглядел как всегда за исключением ранки на торчащем из-под разорванной кофты плече.

— Не в шею, считаю это моветоном, — объяснил (или подумал, что объяснил) ему мужчина.

— Вы о чем?

— Ваш укус. На плече, а не на шее.

— Я все еще не понимаю.

Свитер устало долго вздохнул.

— Вы знаете, это был такой сложный день. Давайте вы сейчас с первого раза все поймете, и мне не придется повторять. Вы умерли, я вас укусил, вы переродились и сможете жить дальше, но не как человек, а как вампир. Я смог вам помочь, потому что ваше тело почти не пострадало. Ваших родителей спасти не удалось — когда тела сильно искалечены, вампирская регенерация не поможет. Они бы просто продолжили жить скорее как зомби, нежели как вампиры, с переломанными руками и ногами, вдобавок все в трупных пятнах. Вас спасли потому, что трагедия наверняка возымеет большой резонанс, будет расследование, и чем меньше людей погибнет, тем меньше пострадают люди из компании, строившей мост, и спонсоры, многие из которых являются чиновниками. Бунт народа никому не нужен. Тем более, вы иностранец — тут и до международного скандала недалеко. Спасти вас было делом первостепенной важности.

Вот так Феликс и стал вампиром. Вышло совсем не сказочно, а скорее очень скучно. Довольно хороший план спасения собственных задниц придумали — мелькнуло у Феликса в голове тогда. А еще — насколько же в Корее все прогнило, что они таким образом за собой убирают.

Он поверил-таки свитеру: сложно было не поверить с учетом того, что у него не билось сердце и он не дышал, но никакого дискомфорта ему это не доставляло.

План чиновников сработал: трагедия возымела резонанс, однако, конечно, совсем не такой, как если бы погибли все пострадавшие. Феликса выдали родственникам, живого и невредимого, только странно бледного (от нервов, наверно), его облили слезами, и он остался жить в Корее.

Причин этому было несколько: во-первых, в Сиднее у него никого кроме родителей не было, а во-вторых, он теперь был невыездной как носитель государственной тайны. Мелькнувшая в голове мысль о том, что теперь он может бесконечно путешествовать, исчезла без следа.

Он окончил школу и уехал в Сеул якобы учиться, на деле — работать на правительство. Всех спасенных в итоге приобщали к общему занятию — убирать мусор, так они это называли.

Вампиры в кино сидели в шелках, у них были горы денег, они жили роскошной, богемной жизнью и были атмосферно-невероятными, как в «Голод» или «Интервью с вампиром», но на Феликса после смерти не свалилась ни куча денег, ни роскошный бархатный камзол, ни мрачный черный замок, в котором он мог бы жить.

Их дом в Сиднее и машину продали, и ему передали деньги, довольно немалые, особенно с учетом кризиса, обрушившегося на Азию, он благополучно сложил их на счет в банке, рассудив, что позже пригодятся, и так же благополучно профукал, когда тот обанкротился.

Он жил в предоставленной государством квартире и раз в неделю получал кровь в пакетиках, а взамен на это помогал в случае трагедий.

Поначалу толка от него было мало — его тело могло отторгнуть кровь вампира и начать разлагаться, поэтому его «поместили под землю» — заживо похоронили на пару недель, чтобы замедлить процесс и сохранить ему жизнь.

В гробу было скучно, поэтому он был только рад оттуда вылезти. Пока лежал, Феликс слушал кассеты с аудиоуроками корейского, чтобы подтянуть свои слабенькие знания.

Свитер в итоге стал его «куратором», стоящим над ним вампиром. Он ему объяснил, что есть рожденные вампирами, как он сам, а есть неумершие, как Феликс, и между ними есть большая разница.

— Носферату слабее, чем рожденные, клыков у вас нет, и кровь вам нужна чаще. А еще нет гарантии, что носферату выживет — многие упрямо начинают разлагаться, сколько ни старайся. Это обидно, — со все тем же невозмутимо-бездушным лицом рассказал ему свитер.

Первым большим делом Феликса стал пожар в летнем лагере «Морской мир», случившийся через пять лет после его смерти. Он неплохо поднаторел в корейском, перестал разлагаться и привык к жизни вампира — в общем, был готов по всем фронтам.

Как и с мостом, ситуация была не самая приятная: лагерь, много раз проверенный на безопасность, к пожару был не готов совсем. Огнетушителей не было, пожарная сигнализация не работала, даже дымовых извещателей в здании не было, поэтому оно загорелось как спичка.

Они прилетели в Хвасон на вертолете, но даже такая спешка не спасла: здание полыхало так, что его было видно с неба, как ориентир в темной ночи. Они помогли паникующим людям выбраться, но в одну из комнат, перекрытую огнем, попасть так и не смогли. Позднее Феликс узнал, что четверо спавших там детей обгорели до неузнаваемости.

Работы в итоге было немного.

— С детьми сложно — они не будут больше расти, и это привлечет намного больше внимания, чем твое неменяющееся лицо, — сказал ему свитер. — Поэтому их мы обычно не трогаем. Жаль, конечно, но это опасно. А тут еще и пожар, все тела сильно пострадали.

Они спасли двух умерших от асфиксии взрослых с наименее поврежденными телами. Феликс впервые увидел со стороны, как свитер обтер от копоти лицо трупа, методично раздел, чтобы проверить состояние тела, а затем укусил в плечо. Потом сморщился.

— Что?

— Сам попробуй.

Но Феликс отказался от щедрого предложения.

Теперь, когда у вампира самого была в теле кровь, он вставил в вену иглу и поднес идущую от нее трубку ко рту трупа.

Сначала ничего не происходило, и Феликс уже засомневался в адекватности всего происходящего, но потом труп затрясло.

— Судороги будут несколько часов, потом очнется.

Спасенным оказался Ли Минхо, подрабатывавший воспитателем в «Морском мире» и умерший в возрасте двадцати одного года.

Почему-то спасению своему тот был не рад.

— Ну оживили вы меня, и что теперь? В задницу вас поцеловать?

Феликсу он сразу понравился.

Его подселили к нему в квартиру, и Минхо ходил по ней полуголый и злой после недель в гробу — теперь организм переживал новую стадию, и ему было постоянно жарко.

— Че смотришь?

Феликс прыснул и отвернулся.

Минхо пил из пакета кровь и зло зыркал на него блестящими от жажды глазами. Он прижал пакет поближе к себе и поджал ноги к голой груди. Феликс посмотрел на его соски и завистливо вздохнул. Минхо неожиданно покраснел и прикрыл их ладонью, даже пить перестал.

— Ты долбанутый?

Феликс вздохнул и стянул джемпер, показав Минхо заклеенную грудь.

— И че это такое?

— Я умер в воде, мне было холодно. Они теперь всегда так. Постоянно заклеивать приходится, — пожаловался Феликс.

Минхо сначала завис, потом покраснел, потом облизнул губы от крови.

— А члену тоже всегда холодно?

Феликс закатил глаза и потянулся к ширинке.

— Хочешь проверить?

Минхо отшатнулся, чуть не выронив кровь.

— Пиздец, ты как с хеном разговариваешь?

— Ты же в курсе, что я в девяносто четвертом умер, хен?

Минхо нахмурился.

— Проблемы со счетом? Мне двадцать четыре сейчас, хубэ.

— Пошел нахер.

В общем, они с Минхо подружились.

Теперь их посылали на объекты вдвоем, и их задача состояла в том, чтобы отобрать подходящие для перерождения трупы и помочь транспортировать их к свитеру.

Они занимались в основном мелочами: помогали, когда богатый сынок какого-нибудь чиновника случайно сбивал на машине прохожего, когда на концерте знаменитого исполнителя кого-то затаптывали в толпе — в общем, помогали избежать скандала.

— По сути, мы таким мразям помогаем, — сказал ему Минхо, методично обмывая тело очередного трупа.

— Все равно в итоге мы спасаем людей. Да и чем нам заниматься, Минхо?

Тот их разговор с выяснением, кто из них кого старше, привел к тому, что вредный Минхо сказал:

— Ты умер в возрасте девятнадцати лет, я в двадцать один, мы не взрослеем, так что я все равно старше тебя.

И стал звать его просто по имени. Феликс ответил ему, что жизнь после смерти считается, и тоже продолжил обращаться к нему на ты. Они сошлись на том, что приняли друг друга за сверстников. Свитер над ними только смеялся.

В начале февраля две тысячи третьего года наконец случилось нечто большое. Конечно, плохо было жаждать катастроф, но Феликсу было скучно, и он, видя по телевизору новости про башни-близнецы в США, про теракты по всему миру, хотел, чтобы что-то уже случилось в Корее.

Только-только прошел лунный новый год, и шла вторая рабочая неделя после праздников, когда им позвонил свитер.

Минхо эффектно достал раскладушку самсунг, раскрыл и прижал к уху, продолжая толкать тележку — они как раз закупались порошком, средством для мытья посуды и прочими вещами, необходимыми даже после смерти.

— Алло, — жеманно протянул он.

Феликс прыснул было, но лицо Минхо тут же стало серьезным. Он бросил тележку, схватил Феликса за руку и потянул из магазина.

— Что случилось?

— Пожар в метро Тэгу, надо срочно лететь туда.

— Ну вот, порошка по скидке не купили…

Конечно, Феликс шутил — он очень ждал, чтобы что-нибудь уже произошло, и обрадовался звонку. Они долетели на вертолете примерно за полчаса, но за это время пожар достиг своей полной силы — черный дым валил из метро и клубился в центре города.

— Там явно пиздец, — надевая маску, невнятно сказал Минхо.

Феликс ощутил прокатившуюся по телу дрожь, натягивая костюм.

— Знаю, что ты такое любишь.

В этот раз с ними был и сам свитер, но на станции они разошлись с ним в разные стороны, смешиваясь с пожарными.

В темноте дыма ничего не было видно, но не вампирам — хоть чем-то их наградила жизнь после смерти.

Феликс сразу понял, что один из вагонов закрыт, и люди в нем заперты, вынужденные задыхаться в дыму, и он занялся именно им, выламывая металлическую дверь. Плюнув на эту затею, он разбил стекло и залез в вагон, оглядываясь. Дело было плохо — все люди в вагоне были уже мертвы, но кого-то из них, не сильно пострадавшего физически, явно можно было еще спасти.

Феликс передал через разбитое окно стоявшему на платформе Минхо несколько женщин и троих мужчин, с сожалением оглядывая мертвых детей. Он хотел было уже идти в другой вагон, как заметил на полу в углу скорчившегося светловолосого парня. Тот выглядел хорошо, и его Феликс тоже решил достать. Он вытащил его на себе и хотел идти в другой вагон, но Минхо махнул ему рукой:

— Я достал из второго вагона еще парочку, но это все — первый поезд сгорел мгновенно, там одни головешки.

Они вытащили трупы на поверхность и отнесли к пригнанному свитером грузовику-холодильнику. Тот вздохнул:

— Думаю, человек двести точно погибло. Мы вытащили всего пятнадцать, скандал все равно будет колоссальный.

— Нам прилетит?

— Не должно. Они сами понимают, что при пожаре всех не спасешь. Какой смысл превращать обгоревшего человека? Чтобы его потом в фильмах ужасов снимать, что ли?

Феликс кивнул. Он хотел было сесть в машину, но его затормозил Минхо:

— Впереди будем ехать мы с Донуком-сонбэ, а ты топай в морозилку.

Феликс нахмурился и попытался отпихнуть Минхо в сторону, но тот проворно запрыгнул в машину и закрыл изнутри дверь.

В ответ на средний палец тот показал два.

— Пес, — устало вздохнул Феликс и смиренно пошел в холодильник.

Близость к трупам Феликса не смущала, как, собственно, и холод — он сел на пол и пересчитал на всякий случай тела.

— Один, два, три… а?.. — растерянно выдал он, заметив, что с одним из тел что-то не так.

Он пригляделся. Потом еще раз. Наклонился над телом и прижал голову к груди.

— Блять… — ругнулся Феликс, думая, как сообщить свитеру, что он схватил живого человека.

Надо мыслить здраво. Пока что никто не знает, что он живой. Значит, Феликс может его спрятать, и есть шанс, что никто не заметит. Но им нужно отвезти тела в Сеул, и парню, живому, придется провести в холодильнике еще минимум час.

Феликс закусил губу, подумал и снял с себя свитер, накрыв им недотруп и начав растирать. Тот выглядел совсем не пострадавшим, только лицо было в копоти. Ему нужно было в больницу.

Тогда туда он его и отвезет. Только нужно вернуться в Сеул.

— В вертолете холодильника нет, придется гнать на полной скорости, чтобы с телами ничего не случилось, — сказал ему свитер, когда они приехали на вертолетную площадку.

Феликс состроил грустную мину, но сам обрадовался — парень не замерзнет, и ему не станет хуже.

Когда они приземлились на здание, где обычно хранили и спасали трупы, Феликс прикинулся голодным.

— Есть хочу ужасно, — пожаловался он свитеру. — Можно я домой быстро схожу? Потом вернусь помогать.

Свитер вздохнул.

— Ох уж эти неумершие… давай быстро.

Когда Минхо со свитером взяли по телу и унесли их вниз, Феликс схватил несчастного спасенного и быстро побежал с ним к лифту, а потом и прочь из здания.

Он доехал с ним на такси до их с Минхо дома и наконец уложил его на диван. Парень тихо медленно дышал. Феликс, подумав, начал его раздевать.

Повреждений на нем никаких не было, грязь и копоть он стер. Ему показалось, что тот был совсем в порядке: в конце концов, он был не в горящем поезде, а в соседнем, где люди умерли не от огня, а от удушения. Но что-то его от этого уберегло — возможно, он спал, когда начался пожар, и дышал неглубоко, а потом отключился, продолжая поверхностно дышать.

К тому же, он нашел его на полу, куда он, вероятно, упал, а ближе к полу всегда больше кислорода.

От нервов Феликсу и правда захотелось есть, и он ушел на кухню за пакетом крови.

Из гостиной раздался кашель.

Человек очнулся и сел на диване, продолжая кашлять. Он щурился от заполнявшего комнату солнца, и Феликс решил закрыть штору. Только тогда человек на него посмотрел. Потом на свое полуобнаженное тело. И снова на него.

— Вы меня изнасиловали? — сипло уточнил он.

— Я вас спас! — возмутился Феликс.

Спас случайно, конечно, но это знать не обязательно.

— Я вроде в метро ехал… — растерянно протянул человек и натянул джинсы.

— Случился пожар. Сумасшедший в соседнем поезде устроил поджог. Ваш поезд остановился рядом, и сработала система пожарной безопасности, отключившая поезда. Поэтому ваш поезд не смог уехать, и в вагоны начал просачиваться дым.

— Я не помню этого, — удивленно ответил человек. — Зато теперь ясно, почему у меня голос, как у солиста AC/DC.

Феликс спрятал ухмылку за пакетом, отпив немного крови.

— Где мы?

Тут начинались проблемы.

— В Сеуле.

Человек вытаращил на него глаза.

— В Сеуле?! А почему мы здесь?

Феликс не ответил. Не мог же он сказать ему: «Вы знаете, я вампир, и работаю на особый отдел, который оживляет трупы, чтобы избежать национальных скандалов. А вас я спас случайно, потому что идиот и не подумал, что кто-то в вагоне выжил».

— Можно мне воды?

Феликс принес ему стакан, тот отпил и покосился на его пакет.

— Странно вы сок пьете.

Потом принюхался.

— О.

И замер.

— Простите?

Человек почесал затылок и надел футболку. Потом, подумав, снял обратно.

«Крыша поехала, наверно».

— Да я хотел одеться, но ведь кровью футболку замараю, так что подумал — зачем? — объяснил человек.

Феликс ничего не понял.

— Знаете, я на медицинском учусь. А еще у меня неплохое обоняние. То, как пахнет от вашего пакета, я ни с чем не перепутаю.

Вот теперь Феликс осознал масштаб трагедии: ему и в голову не пришло убрать пакет куда подальше. Он так давно не общался с людьми, что отвык скрывать, что он вампир.

— Вы что-то не так поняли.

Человек нервно засмеялся.

— Это вряд ли. У вас и запах еще такой… характерный.

Феликс зачем-то сунул нос в подмышку. Пахло кондиционером для белья.

Человек засмеялся.

— Я не про это. От вас пахнет… сладко. Знаете, как от трупа.

Феликс сел там же, где стоял.

Надо же быть таким идиотом, чтобы к двадцати семи годам не запомнить, что:

а) нельзя тащить людей в отдел, не проверив их пульс;

б) нельзя пить при людях кровь;

в) нельзя забывать, что ты гребаный вампир!

— Да это ничего. Ну, наверно. Я пока не решил, но вроде бы ничего. — Человек встал и пошел к окну. — Запах даже приятный. Как… дикая роза какая-нибудь.

Он резко распахнул штору, в комнату проник свет и упал лучами на кожу Феликса.

Человек нахмурился. Закрыл штору и открыл еще раз.

Феликс не понял сначала, но потом прыснул.

— Вы думали, я боюсь солнца?

— Да нет… — человек медленно пошел в кухню, налил в стакан еще воды и насыпал туда кучу соли.

Феликс приподнял бровь. Его окатили водой из стакана, и он отшатнулся.

— И соленой воды тоже нет?

Человек подумал, стянул с шеи серебряный крест и подошел к Феликсу. Тот хотел было возмутиться на его выходки, но замер, ощутив его запах.

Теперь, когда он был в сознании, глубоко дышал, и его кровь насыщалась кислородом, она начала испускать аромат, который Феликс не мог назвать никаким другим словом, кроме старомодного «дивный». Влекущая, невероятная, она будто шептала ему «попробуй меня». Так для него раньше пах веджимайт, паста, которую он мазал на хлеб, булочки, печенье и все на свете. От этой крови пахло похоже — солью побережья, солнцем и веджимайтом. Словом, Австралией.

В следующее мгновение произошло странное: одновременно с тем, как человек надел на него крест, Феликс опустился на колени и прижался носом к его животу под пупком, туда, где под кожей особенно сильно ощущался поток крови и куда отдавалось сердцебиение.

У Феликса нет клыков, но если посильнее надавить, можно пробраться внутрь, под кожу, откуда так поразительно пахнет. Феликс ее лизнул на пробу и чуть не умер.

Человек тоже чуть не умер в этот момент, но скорее всего по другой причине. Он его отстранил трясущимися руками и рухнул рядом с ним на пол.

— И серебро нет, — запоздало пробормотал человек, опуская глаза и смотря на влажную дорожку под пупком.

Феликс ощутил, как краснеет, и ему стало за это стыдно, но сделать он ничего не мог — будучи сытым, он всегда краснел, если смущался.

— Вы давайте что ли в шею, а то живот наверно больно будет.

— Нет! — категорически отказался Феликс. — Я поел.

Неизвестно, куда бы их завела эта мизансцена, если бы не зашедший в кухню Минхо.

— Ого. Я не вовремя, да? Думал, ты его, Феликс, ешь, а вы оказывается яичками стукаетесь.

— Минхо! — подошедший сзади свитер дал ему подзатыльник.

Они сели в гостиной. Человек и Феликс оба были как пришибленные и слабо соображали, что происходит.

Свитер доходчиво объяснил все человеку и — куда без этого — заставил его подписать договор о неразглашении, после чего сказал ему идти восвояси.

— А ты, Феликс…

Он сжался.

— …получишь по жопе, — договорил Минхо.

Человек, звали его Бан Чан, заторможенно оделся и вышел. И тут же зашел обратно.

Они посмотрели на него, он на них, после чего Бан Чан снова вышел.

— Интересный парень, — выдал Минхо, очень стараясь не ржать.

На несколько месяцев все стихло. Катастроф не происходило, все люди, за исключением одного нежелавшего ожить и Бан Чана, были спасены, шум по поводу пожара стих, сбежавшего первым из поезда машиниста посадили в тюрьму, и Феликс снова скучал.

Даже Минхо придумал себе развлечение — он, не учащийся на своих ошибках, снова уехал в летний лагерь работать воспитателем.

— Второй раз не умру, — разумно сказал он, и они со свитером махнули рукой.

На самом деле, Минхо, конечно, можно было убить: регенерация неумерших спасала от бытовых порезов, повесить их было нельзя и утопление им не грозило, но вот сжечь или оторвать конечности можно было запросто. Но волков боятся — в лес не ходить, так что Минхо все равно уехал.

А Феликс остался сидеть в квартире. Он думал, что ему придется скучать в одиночестве, но ошибся. В один июльский вечер, когда он потягивал из пакета кровь и смотрел телевизор в надежде на внезапную аварию, в дверь постучали.

— Я пришел ставить над тобой опыты, — без предисловий сообщил ему стоящий за дверью Бан Чан и решительно вошел в квартиру. — Кушаешь? — спросил он, заметив его алые губы.

Феликс вытер их ладонью и закрыл дверь.

Бан Чан разулся, прошел к дивану и сел на него, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ничего не изменилось, — с сожалением заметил он.

Феликс, подумав, сел рядом.

— А тень ты отбрасываешь? — спросил Бан Чан и заглянул ему за спину. — Вижу, что да. Что насчет крови? Как часто тебе нужно ее пить?

— Раз в неделю, плюс-минус.

Бан Чан закивал и достал блокнот, где сделал пометку.

Феликс решил, что у кого-то из них явно поехала крыша.

— О, мой крест. — Феликс бессознательно сжал цепочку на шее. — Значит, и длительное ношение никак не сказывается?

Он достал из сумки ветку и ткнул ею в лицо Феликса. Тот принюхался.

— Это что?

— Осина. Близость к ней ничего тебе не делает… а если воткнуть?..

Феликс отшатнулся, и Бан Чан засмеялся.

— Ладно, пока не буду.

— Пока? Ты чем вообще занимаешься?

— Экспериментирую. — Он пошарил в сумке. — Думаешь, легко продолжать жить, как жил, когда узнаешь, что вампиры существуют? Я обо всем этом столько думал, что чуть не свихнулся. И понял, что один из моих преподов, кажется, тоже вампир. Странно так… но не страшно, просто странно. Когда ты умер?

— В девяносто четвертом.

— От чего?

— Мост обрушился в реку Хан.

— Умирать больно?

— Не знаю… я не успел понять. Жить точно больнее, — неожиданно для себя честно сказал Феликс, вспоминая мертвых родителей.

— А ведьмы тоже существуют?

Феликс спрятал улыбку.

— Ну конечно.

Бан Чан засветился от его ответа, но тут же сдулся:

— Знаю, что ты меня обманываешь. Магии не существует. А что насчет оборотней?

— Нет никого. Только мы.

Чан кивнул и достал из сумки чеснок. Феликс приподнял бровь.

— Понял, — он засунул его обратно.

Потом покосился на пакет в руках Феликса, из которого он пил кровь через трубочку.

— Вкусно?

— Очень.

— Хочешь мою попробовать?

Феликс подавился и закашлялся.

— Ты же в прошлый раз так примерялся, вот я и подумал, что ты хочешь.

Феликс вспомнил живот Чана, и внутри поднялся голод. Он сделал большой глоток крови.

— Я не пью людей. Только из пакета.

— Почему?

Феликс приоткрыл рот и показал ему свои зубы.

— Видишь? Клыков нет. И это я не говорю про неразглашение тайны о существовании вампиров.

— Ты просто тогда, кажется, очень этого хотел.

Чан сказал это невинно, без подтекста, но он видел по его глазам, что он представляет себе, как Феликс стоит перед ним на коленях. Черт, у него же никого не было со времен жизни, ему нельзя о таком думать.

— А я не против.

Чан начал поднимать футболку, и Феликс перехватил его руку.

Он ведь правда может сожрать этого дурака, а он так себя предлагает. Сам пришел, сам начал раздеваться. Никакого чувства самосохранения.

— Твоя кровь… хорошо пахнет. Вкусно.

— Чем? Железом?

Феликс помотал головой.

— Кровь для меня пахнет не так, как для живых. Она пахнет телом ее владельца.

Чан приоткрыл глаза шире и покраснел.

Плохо, плохо, плохо, назад, Феликс!

— Твоя кровь пахнет моим домом почему-то. Веджимайтом, и солью…

— Веджимайтом? — Чан вдруг широко улыбнулся и перешел на английский. — Я-то думал, откуда у тебя такой знакомый акцент! Ты тоже австралиец?

Феликс кивнул и подавил желание крепко обнять Чана, утыкаясь носом ему в пахнущую домом шею.

— А тут как? К родственникам приехал?

— Да. Потом умер, — развел руками Феликс, — родители умерли тоже, и возвращаться стало не к кому. А ты?

— Приехал учиться. Родители были против, но я захотел жить здесь. Меня всегда сюда тянуло.

Чану было двадцать два, но он обращался к Феликсу на ты, и тот не спешил его поправлять — ему нравилось чувство близости, пусть и искусственное. Чан приходил к нему каждый день и расспрашивал его про жизнь после смерти, то притаскивая боярышник, то заставляя его сидеть рядом со свечкой, чтобы узнать, боится ли он огня, как подобает нечисти.

Идея дать Феликсу своей крови явно его не отпускала — он стабильно поднимал эту тему при каждой их встрече, и чем больше он об этом говорил, тем слабее становилась воля Феликса. Он был всего лишь молодым неумершим, выдержки у него был ноль целых ноль десятых, а тем более тогда, когда его соблазняли изо всех сил и постоянно предлагали себя попробовать.

Он реально стал чаще хотеть есть из-за Бан Чана, и свитер ругался на его прожорливость.

— Восемь пакетов в месяц! А дальше что? Меня выпьешь?

«Нафиг ты мне нужен», с тоской подумал Феликс, «если есть Бан Чан».

— Короче, я знаю, кто ты, — сказал пришедший к нему Чан.

Его буквально распирало от довольства, и он явно собирался ляпнуть какую-то чушь.

— Йара-мо-йаха-ху!

— Кто-кто?

— Yara-Ma-Yha-Who! — с непередаваемым австралийским акцентом повторил Чан.

— Спасибо, легче не стало.

— Это австралийский вампир! Маленький человечек с большой головой и длинными конечностями. Голодный он зеленый, сытый — красный.

Феликс пнул его, и Чан засмеялся. Потом, улыбаясь, стянул футболку.

Феликс с тоской оглядел его обнаженный торс и сглотнул слюну. Чертов искуситель!

— Ну давай, я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь, — он лег на спину.

— Я не смогу тебя укусить так, чтобы не было больно. У меня нет клыков, ты помнишь?

Чан достал из сумки скальпель:

— Я все продумал.

Феликс не успел его затормозить — он быстро сделал небольшой надрез в том самом месте, где от него особенно сильно пахло — в нижней части живота. Стоило ему это сделать, ранка налилась цветом, и капли крови просочились из надреза. Феликс хотел удержаться, но сам не понял, как прижался к ней губами. Он слизывал с нее кровь, впервые пробуя ее горячей, и она действительно оказалась на вкус как веджимайт. Он чуть не заплакал.

— …такой молодец. Видишь, все получилось, а ты боялся. Мне так нравится на тебя смотреть…

Оказывается, Чан все это время бормотал ему глупости и гладил его по голове. Феликс широко лизнул ранку, Чан вздрогнул, и он заклеил ее большим пластырем.

— Нравится смотреть на меня?

Дыхание Чана было сорванным, неглубоким, он приподнялся и притянул Феликса к себе, целуя его сразу глубоко. Если бы он был жив, у Феликса бы точно закружилась голова от такого поцелуя, но и так тоже было очень хорошо.

— Нравится, — шепнул ему в губы Чан. Потом вытер рот и засмеялся. — Только кровь у меня, конечно, так себе, но раз тебе по вкусу… а присосался ты реально как йара-мо-йаха-ху!

— Огоо, — раздалось вдруг от двери громкое. — Стоит только уехать в лагерь поработать! Приезжаешь, а тут Феликс человеку заднюю дверь открыл… или наоборот?

— Пошел нахер, Минхо!

Слава богу, Минхо в итоге тоже прилетело, когда в его жизни появился один очень вредный мальчишка с брекетами. 

Это дело отличалось от прочих — в этот раз ребенок богатого человека был пострадавшим, а не виновным. Это был парнишка лет семнадцати — не самый лучший для превращения возраст, но выбора им никто не дал, так что свитеру пришлось дать ему своей крови.

Тот очнулся через пять часов, сел на столе и потребовал кофе.

— Может, еще стейк подогнать? — обалдевше уточнил Минхо.

— Стейк не хочу. Если так хочется угодить, можешь сделать мне массаж.

Впервые за все их знакомство Феликс увидел, что Минхо не нашелся с ответом.


End file.
